Can't Leave It Alone
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: S19 - A familiar face shows up on Olivia's doorstep, but as happy as she is to see her. nothing is ever simple when it comes to her - or them. One hides a terrible secret underneath everything, the other is unsure of where things will go. How will they make it work? Rated: T-M
1. Chapter 1

Can't Leave It Alone

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 1**

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, opening the door in surprise.

"I...just needed to come back is all," she said a bit hesitantly.

"Mama?"

Olivia turned. "Go back to bed, Noah. It's okay. Alex, it's awfully late. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Alex sighed, eyes downcast. "Liv...please?"

The lieutenant sighed, opening the door wider to let her in.

Alex stepped through the door with an appreciative smile as Noah smiled from the doorway. "Didn't your mama tell you to go to bed?"

"Noah," Olivia warned, "I'm not going to tell you again."

He sighed. "Okay, goodnight, Alex."

Alex smiled from her spot on the couch. "Goodnight Noah."

He nodded, heading back to bed.

Olivia sat beside her on the couch. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm...doing okay."

"And you're here because…?"

Alex sighed, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Can't I just visit a friend?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes but...Alex, you look...upset, almost broken. What's wrong?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not now, please Liv."

Olivia rested a hand on her arm. "Are you...hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Liv…" she said, resting her head on her shoulder. "Can't we just...sit here? And not talk?"

The brunette nodded, resting her head on the former prosecutor's. "If you do need help…"

Alex nodded. "Just not tonight," she said as she relaxed a bit.

"Alex…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here? It's been a while. A long while."

She sighed. "You're not going to give up tonight and let me sleep, are you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she said, getting up.

Alex sighed again, shedding her jacket.

"Don't tell me you need _my_ kind of help. Alex, you're smarter than that."

"Hello? Do you see me with a black eye or strangulation marks around my neck?" she countered.

Again, the brunette shook her head, turning on another light, half of each of their faces illuminated. "Then what is it? What has you running back here?"

"I'd like to say you and be believed."

"Me? Alex, you can't be serious. I haven't seen you in how long? No phone call, text messages."

The blonde nodded. "Can't I just want to be back in your life?"

"It's never _that_ simple with you. I have responsibilities now. My squad to look after. A son. You can't expect to waltz back in like nothing's changed."

"I never said that."

"But that's what you mean," she sighed. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Alex stood in front of her. "What I want is your trust. I do need something, but… I just…"

"You're not sick are you?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

Alex pulled out her phone and clicked on her messages. The top contact was someone who's name had obviously been replaced by the word **BLOCKED**.

Olivia grabbed her phone and read dozens of messages.

All controlling.

All with profanity.

All threatening.

"Who?" It seemed like a simple question, but the blonde seemed reluctant to answer. "And why show me?"

Alex gently took her phone back, pulling up pictures of her with a tall man. Black hair, green eyes, slim, athletic build. She sighed. "His name is John Skeite. He's...my ex-fiancee."

"Fiancee?" she questioned, sitting beside her again. "What happened? I mean, you must've been happy sometime."

"I was. Until…" the blonde bit her lip, standing to,look out the window into the darkness of the late hour.

Olivia followed slowly, standing behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "...Alex."

She turned. "When I accepted the proposal, I-it wasn't for me…" she left the statement hanging in the air.

"A child, right?"

"What? You're not going to say how irresponsible I was? How stupid it was?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Is that...why you're here?"

"No," she replied, handing her phone back to her, "read the long message," she said, turning back to the window.

' _Look, you know it's your fault that my kid didn't live. It's not mine. You always told me you wanted kids and liked everything rough. I did what you asked. I-'_

Alex cut off her reading. "What he doesn't tell you is that that night, I was running from him because he was falling-down drunk. I mean, I'd seen him knock back a few and it nothing. But that night, something changed. Suddenly, he didn't care who I was. Didn't care about his child either…"

Olivia nodded. "Keep talking."

"Why? Because it's your job to listen to listen to me? Because I'm a victim? Because I should want to put him away…" with every statement, both Alex's composure and voice wavered.

Olivia set Alex's phone by the window, wrapping an arm around her. "Because nobody deserves to have that happen to them."

Alex leaned into her. "I was...13 weeks when he...decided that pushing me against an upstairs banister repeatedly was the kind of rough I liked. When I tried to pull away, I fell down 14 stairs. Head over feet. He just...stood there, like I'd done something wrong," she said, wrapping her arms around her, head in the brunette's neck, trembling as she cried.

"Alex…" she whispered, holding her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time before Olivia settled them both on the couch again. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded, leaning into her. "The next morning there was blood. I saw my doctor, even though I already knew there was nothing she could do."

"You didn't go to the ER after falling down 14 stairs? That doesn't sound like you, Alex. Why not get checked out then?"

"He picked me up and carried me to bed. I-I couldn't just go. Like I said, by then, he didn't care about either of us."

Olivia nodded slowly. "How long ago was this?"

"Four days ago. I left my ring on the dresser, didn't tell him where I was going. I just panicked."

"Was the baby...consensual?"

Alex nodded, tearing up again. "And that makes this so much worse. I was tired of being alone. Scared. So I showed up on your doorstep."

Olivia nodded, kissing her head. "What does he do?"

She wiped her eyes. "Small claims court. He doesn't know I've worked here. He doesn't know about anything here."

"Okay."

"Look, I'm sorry for just showing up," she said as she stood abruptly. "I don't want to put you or Noah in danger. I-I'll find somewhere."

Olivia stood too, gently taking her hand. "Alex, please stay."

"But you, your son-"

She cut her off, hugging her tightly. "It's alright. It's alright, Alex. Please stay."

Alex nodded, sitting back down with her.

"Do you think he'll figure out where you are and come looking for you?" Olivia asked.

She nodded again. "My profession is on public record. It's a matter of when."

"Why did it take you four days? Why not call right away?"

The blonde sighed, resting against her again. "There was nothing you could've done and it honestly took me a few days to figure out what to do."

"I read a few of what he sent. What do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. I knew I needed to leave."

Olivia nodded, kissing her head. "Are you tired, hungry, thirsty?"

"Tired. Still hurts…" she said, curling into the brunette.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Then sleep. We can stay right here."

"...Liv?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I did want it. Just not with him…"

"Life has a funny way of working out sometimes," she said, pulling a blanket over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Leave It Alone

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 2**

When Alex woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the blinds, she was covered by the blanket from the night before, still warm, but she was alone. She stood up to stretch, draping the blanket over her shoulders as she walked out into the kitchen seeing Noah happily eating a small stack of pancakes.

He looked in her direction. "Hi," he said, grinning.

"Hi," she offered, slowly sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's Olivia?'

"She'll be back soon. I think she said she went to get you breakfast from some place you used to like."

"And she left you here?"

"You're here. I'm not alone," he said, answering what he thought she was thinking. "Mama said there's fresh towels in the bathroom and…" he bit his lip in thought, "her robe is on the back of the bathroom door. And she said you can check her clothes to see if something fits you," he said, getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

Alex nodded, standing to get a glass of water, wincing a bit.

Noah grabbed a glass for her. "And she said for you to be careful moving around," he said, handing it to her. "Can I watch cartoons?"

Alex nodded after taking a drink of water. "Yes. I think I'm going to have a nice warm bath."

He smiled, sitting on the couch as she went into the bathroom.

Olivia arrived back home half an hour later, closing the door and setting the food on the table. She walked out into the living room. "Noah, where's Alex?"

He smiled at her. "I think she went to take a bath a little while ago."

"Good," she said, "and everything went okay?"

"Yes Mama."

She smiled, taking off her coat and hanging it up before going to knock on the bathroom door gently. "Alex?"

She sat straighter. "Liv?"

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks," she said with a short sigh. How could she do this to Olivia? To Noah? It wasn't right to come asking for help under, partially, false pretenses. But she really did miss the brunette and was glad to be back in her life. She had to lie to face it herself.

Alex finished up, getting out and pulling the robe on and tying it. She opened the door, stepping out into the hall before going back to Olivia's bedroom, closing the door and searching her closet.

Olivia walked up and knocked on the door softly. "Everything okay?"

Alex jumped, startled, and dropping the clothes in her hands. "Liv! Geez! Warn a woman!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alex…"

"Really Liv. You just started me. I'm okay. You could dish me up some food if you want."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen," she said as she walked away.

The blonde sighed again as she dried her long golden locks in between getting dressed. She wanted to tell her. Everything. Tell Olivia everything like she used to and be reassured. But how could she? Alex dressed, applying some makeup. She'd need to go back to the hotel to get her bags, but she could do that later on. She hadn't been too concerned with that last night anyway.

Olivia smiled when she saw Alex coming toward her. She had to sigh inwardly. It felt so much like it used to. She stood, going to walk out into the kitchen, but before she could move, Alex was beside her, hugging her tightly. "Alex?" she asked, holding onto her.

She pulled back a bit. "Whatever happens from now on, just please know that…" she bit her lip. "No, I-I can't. I-I mean, I do, but...there's just so much-"

Olivia rested a hand on her cheek. "There's so much going on right now. Too much to make any big, life-altering decisions. When you're ready, I'll-"

But Olivia never got to finish her statement as someone pounded on her front door, causing Alex to jump and curl into her.

"Mama, who's at the door?"

"Noah, go in your room and close the door."

"Bad people?"

Olivia sat Alex on the couch. "I don't know. Just please go, okay?"

He nodded, going back to his room and locking the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I need to see Alex. Let me in."

"This isn't her house. Why come here?"

"Just. Let. Me. In." He continued, knocking at each pause.

Olivia turned to Alex, asking with her eyes, but the blonde looked away.

He sighed. "My name is John. Lieutenant, please, I just want to talk to her. That's all."

"You got my address from public records?"

"Yes."

"Why do you assume she's here? She hasn't been back in New York for years."

It was silent for a few moments, then Olivia heard something. Beeping. Not very loudly. She went over, trying to locate the source.

"Alex, please!" he said as he kept knocking. "Please come talk to me."

Olivia noticed Alex's phone by the window. She grabbed it to look at it, walking over. "So John, tell me again, why do you think she's here?" she asked, turning off the GPS on the blonde's phone.

"I-I just know! Let me in!"

Olivia handed Alex back her phone, walking over. "So you didn't track the GPS on her phone?" she asked, grabbing her gun. Scare tactics sometimes had the ability to do better than an actual shot.

"What?! No! Alex!" he pounded again. "OPEN THE DOOR AND TALK TO ME!" he screamed.

Alex still shook her head, but got up anyway. "M-maybe I should. Liv, think of Noah…" she whispered by her ear.

Olivia shook her head, grabbing her own phone. 'Stalker. My apartment. ASAP' she text her squad.

Fin was the first to respond. 'Rollins and I are on our way.'

'Thanks'

She turned to Alex. "They're on their way."

"But-"

"-he tracked you. It's safer this way."

Alex nodded.

Fin and Rollins arrived outside Olivia's a few minutes later. "Did she say who it was?" Amanda asked as they walked up.

"No, but-" Someone banged on a door, "-I assume that's our person of interest."

She nodded, following. "Hey! What are you doing?"

He looked over. "Who the hell are you?"

Fin showed his badge, so did Amanda. "We're the police."

"We got a call about a disturbance. What are you doing here?"

He turned. "I just want to talk to her. That's all."

"Talk to Olivia?" Fin asked.

He shook his head. "I want to talk to Alex Cabot and find out why she lied."

"Cabot?" Amanda asked. "She's not even in town. Hasn't been here in years. Why do you think she's here?"

"I-I just know she is, okay?!" he said as he walked closer to explain to Amanda why he was there.

Fin knocked gently. "Liv, it's me."

Olivia nodded, walking over and opening the door, but as soon as the door opened and John caught a glimpse of Alex, he immediately tried to push inside. "Alex!" But before he could get any farther, both Amanda and Fin pulled him back out.

"Rollins, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Fine lieutenant," she said leading him away to talk.

Fin walked in and closed the door. "What's going on? Besides the obvious."

Alex sighed. "He's...my ex-fiancee. Blames me for breaking off the engagement."

He nodded. "What happened?"

"I'm going to check on Noah," Olivia said as she walked to his door, knocking gently. "Noah?"

Alex sighed, going out into the kitchen with him following. "I lied to her. Not completely, but…"


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Leave It Alone

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 3**

"Then tell me. Why are you here and why was he looking for you?"

Alex explained what she'd told Olivia. "But that's only part of it. He blames me for what he did yes, but what Olivia doesn't know is it's happened before. With him."

"Before the engagement?"

She nodded.

"Is that why you stayed?'

"No. Honesty, that was the first time he was ever violent."

"Alex…"

"I swear. Like I told Liv, he likes to drink, but he's not violent."

"Until now."

Alex nodded with another sigh. "The first time, we'd only been together for a few months. It-it didn't form right. I never told him, but he saw the bill I got and…"

Fin nodded. "It wouldn't have lived or survived to term. That's not your fault. Why blame you?"

"He asked if I was taking anything for birth control. I said yes. He said because I was that it caused the abnormalities."

"Look, this is all reasonable. Why not tell her? She would understand."

"I know she would…"

* * *

"Noah?" Olivia knocked.

Noah ran to unlock his bedroom door, then sat on his bed as Olivia walked in, closing it and sitting beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Mama, but who was that? Why is Alex scared of him?"

Olivia sighed, pulling him into her lap to hug him. "I don't know. I wish I did."

He nodded as someone knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's Amanda."

"Come in," Noah said.

The blonde smiled as she walked in. "Are you okay?"

Noah nodded. "Is Alex okay?"

Amanda smiled. "Yeah she's okay."

"He was mean," Noah said.

Olivia nodded, kissing the top of his head. "What happened?"

"He's gone," she said, giving the simple answer in front of the boy.

"Okay, Noah. I'm going to talk to Amanda."

He nodded as they walked from the room, closing the door. "Why was he here?"

* * *

"Then why not be honest?" Fin asked.

Alex sighed. "Look, there's still parts of it that are hard to accept okay?"

"Okay. I think Amanda convinced him to leave for now."

The blonde nodded. "Can I get you to do me a favor? I mean, I know I don't deserve it, but-"

"Alex stop. Just ask."

"Would you take me back to my hotel to grab my bags?"

"Come on, Cabot. Let's go," he said as they walked out into the living room.

Olivia walked over. "Alex, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Fin's going to take me back to my hotel to grab my bags," Alex said, hugging her tightly. "Thanks."

"Alex… you're coming back, right? You can stay here until we get things figured out."

"...Okay," she answered, but Olivia noticed she hesitated.

Olivia sighed as she let go. "Be careful."

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. But be safe."

"Did you two want to talk?" Amanda asked. "We can leave."

Olivia shook her head. "There's no point. She never wants anything long-term. Right, Ice Queen?"

Alex visibly shuddered at the old nickname. "Liv, th-that's not…"

"Really? You're running. What else would you call it?"

Alex sighed. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Fine. Go."

"Maybe we-" Amanda began, but Fin shook his head.

"I really do, Liv. I just can't stay."

"If you really felt that way, it wouldn't matter how scared you are, Alex."

She sighed. "I should just go," she said, walking toward the door.

"You weren't afraid before, so why now?"

Alex turned. "Everything's different now."

"No Alex. Everything is not different now. My work position has changed and my family has expanded. Those are the only things that have changed, Alex."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Hell, if I didn't care about you, you wouldn't have slept on my couch last night. I wouldn't have left my son with you for an hour," she said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Alex…"

"I'm sorry, Liv. I...I can't."

"Why? What's wrong? Is it me?"

"I...okay. We shouldn't be here," Amanda said.

"Relax. It's not going to get too personal around us," Fin said. "Never used to."

Alex turned around. "Liv, nothing is wrong with you or Noah. I swear. I just can't stay. I want to…"

"We can all protect you if you stay Alex," Amanda said.

"I know, but if I'm not here, he can't bother you again. It's safer. Please, it's not because of you, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "At least, take this," she said, pressing an extra house key into her palm.

Alex nodded, her fingers closing around the warm metal.

"I'm sorry you don't think I'm enough anymore," the brunette said, pulling away.

"You are, but if you get hurt because I'm here, if Noah got hurt… I don't think I could ever forgive myself for endangering someone you love when I could've prevented it."

"Alex, you want us to take you?" Fin asked.

She nodded again and the three of them left. Olivia sighed, watching the one person she wished desperately to stay walk out of her life again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uh oh, not good. She still left….**

 **Hey, thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited me/this story. Now, I know I have a little explaining to do.**

 **Since I have last posted (before this story) I have gone through two breakups and I can no longer get in touch with two of my other co-writers and my muse ran away. I wasn't used to writing solo after not having done so in so long. I have the incomplete stories I was working with others on still, but it feels very wrong to continue or post without the other person's approval. I mean, they're not just mine.**

 **And yes, I know many of you have reviewed hoping that I will continue this story and I will. I am very busy anymore so I write whenever I get a spare minute (though I usually like to have the next chapter started so that I remember where I'm going before posting).**

 **So thank you for everything so far and hopefully you will continue your praise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Leave It Alone

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 4**

Over the next month, Olivia found herself thinking of Alex more and more. Though, she supposed, it wasn't too unusual. Back when the blonde was ADA for Special Victims, they had dated quite a bit.

Though, at first, they had refused to call it that as they knew it would create drama and gossip between the departments. And boy, it had. But, as it turned out, as long as they maintained professional at work, it hadn't been too much of an issue.

A few cases had come up where a victim or perp had seen them together, but it hadn't amounted to much.

Olivia sighed as she sat at her desk writing up a report. How could Alex just walk away like that? She understood her reasoning sure, but it still didn't feel right.

The brunette knew she should've gone after her, convincing her to stay. But she wanted Alex to stay because she wanted to, not just because Olivia wanted it.

Around noon, the brunette received a call. "Benson."

"Mama?"

"Hi Noah, are you ok?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes Mama. Alex wants to take me out for lunch. Is it ok?"

"Alex? She's back in town?"

She heard a bit of static as someone took the phone. "You know, you can join us. He was asked to call you because my name isn't on the list of people to pick him up," Alex said.

"I...I'll be right there," she said, hanging up and walking out of her office.

"Everything okay?" Carisi asked.

"Yes. Lunch date."

"Go ahead. We'll cover," Amanda said with a smile.

"Noah said Alex wanted to take him to lunch. She invited me."

Fin nodded. "What can we do?"

"I want to know if John's locked up."

"We'll find out and let you know," Amanda said.

Olivia nodded as she left. She arrived at the school fifteen minutes later, walking to the main office. She smiled as she walked in. "Lieutenant Benson," the secretary smiled.

"Hey, ready to go to lunch?"

Noah jumped up, hugging her and nodding.

"Where's Alex?

"She went to the bathroom," he answered.

"Ten minutes ago. I would check on her if I were you."

Olivia nodded. "Okay Noah. Get your coat on and wait for me in here, ok?"

He nodded.

The brunette headed in the direction of the bathroom, walking in quietly and washed her hands. She heard something in the last stall and a purse was on the floor. And she and whomever it was were the only two people in there. "Alex?" she whispered.

Whoever was in the last stall abruptly stopped what they were doing. "Liv?"

"Alright? We're waiting for you."

"Did...they send you to check on me?"

"Possibly."

The blonde walked out a minute later, leaning against the wall. "Can you see it?"

"See what?" she asked. Until she looked closely at the blonde's face, nothing was visible, but now that she focused, Olivia could see the faint mark of a bruise by her left eye and...did it go all the way to the temple? "Was it him?" Olivia knew they couldn't talk long as Noah was waiting for them.

Alex nodded. "He was waiting at my hotel room door. I told Amanda and Fin it wouldn't take long."

"They didn't notice?"

"This didn't happen then. He only threatened me there."

Olivia nodded. "Are you okay to go out for lunch still?"

"Yes. Let's go. I'm starving."

"Alex…" Olivia sighed.

"Figuratively Liv, but I am really hungry," she said as they walked out to get Noah.

"Let's go, Noah," Olivia said, holding out her hand.

Noah took it, offering Alex his other.

Alex looked at Olivia with uncertainty, but the brunette shrugged. The blonde's hand hung by her side, but Noah smiled, taking her hand as they left.

"Where should we go?" Olivia asked.

"Cheeseburgers?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure," Alex said.

* * *

After a successful short outing, they dropped Noah back at school a half hour later and Olivia wrapped an arm around Alex. "Will you tell me?"

"Can I tell you tonight?" she asked as they left.

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you'll be there. Alex, I didn't expect you wanted to leave a month ago."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, that was...not too thought out. Logically, I knew all of you would protect me…"

"But you didn't want to risk us being hurt. I understand that."

The blonde nodded.

"Do you want me to drop you back at my place?" she asked before her phone rang. "Benson."

"Liv, he was never locked up. The fact that she's here...do you think she's running?" Fin asked.

"More than likely. Can you find him? You'll come back with me."

"Okay."

"We're looking," Carisi added, "but yeah, bring her with you."

"Be there soon," she said before ending the call. "Alex, why are you back?"

She sighed. "No matter where I go, he won't stop."

"Don't you think that's all the more reason to stay here? We can help you. I can help you. This isn't like before," she said as they entered the elevator.

Alex sighed. "The only thing that's different is that I wasn't shot this time."

"This time?" Amanda asked.

Alex took an empty chair. "It was...the leader of a drug cartel that I was prosecuting. He warned me to back off, bit I wouldn't. Next day he was talking to his cellmate about me, knew where my mother lived…"

Olivia stood beside her, making sure they were the only ones in the room. "After she was told that, she was advised to leave, but she stayed. Elliot and I met her for a drink. All three of us walked out…"

"Next thing I knew, the paper showed her dead in a drive-by shooting the next day," Fin said.

"Which she wasn't, but we had to be realistic. All,of us even dressed up and went to her funeral. We weren't allowed to tell anyone she was alive," Olivia said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"So what happened? To the guy?" Carisi asked.

"Incarcerated in a maximum security prison. Life sentence," Alex said. "How is this not like that, Liv? Tell me."

"Because this time, Alex, we'll keep tabs on him," Fin said.

Olivia pulled her hand away, running it over her face. "God, I hope that never happens again…"

"So do I," Alex said.

"That's not what I mean! If he knows you're here, knows my life…"

"Olivia, we promise to never, ever let that happen again," Amanda said, taking her hand.

Carisi and Fin nodded. "Why don't you take a breath and go sit in your office? Amanda is right."

Olivia nodded, going into her office and closing the door.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"There was an incident. Involving Noah's grandmother on his mother's side…" Amanda began.

"At first, she just said she wanted to be part of his life. Which we all believed. He was as close to her daughter as she would ever get again."

"In their last meeting, she filed a false missing report," Fin said.

"She claimed that-"

"-that since I wasn't blood, how could I possibly love him like she did. She kidnapped him. Of course, he doesn't know that," Olivia said, standing behind them. "Alex, I don't doubt you or your intentions. Hell, we've known each other for long enough…"

"You're worried about linking from me, to you, and to Noah," Alex said. "That was why I left the last time."

Olivia nodded. "And you're back now...bruised."

Alex looked at the desk. "I thought if I left, you would be safe."

"So you left the person who laid down her life to save yours?" Carisi asked. "Hell, if anyone can protect you, it's her."

Olivia was about to speak, but before she could she was forced to take a surprising step back. She tried to grab the desk, a chair, someone, but before she could blackness invaded her vision. She felt someone pulled her close, shielding her before unconsciousness took over...


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Leave It Alone

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 5**

In the former prosecutor's eyes, the next few minutes were pure hell. She'd stood and caught Olivia as she collapsed with blood running down her neck which only seemed to intensify, as she pulled her behind the desk and partially shielded her.

The other detectives had been on high alert from their lieutenant's strange behavior so when they saw her collapse a few shots were fired in the general vicinity.

The next thing Alex knew, paramedics were loading Olivia onto a stretcher and trying to stop the bleeding. She looked down, realizing her hands were wet. For a moment, she was confused, then she knew. Alex had tried to keep Olivia alive on pure instinct, not caring for herself.

She stood up, running after the paramedics.

"Go ahead and go with her!" Fin said. "We'll catch up with you later."

Alex nodded, going after them.

Amanda stood. "Okay, I'm going to play it safe and go get Noah. We don't know exactly what's going on."

Fin nodded. "Carisi and I will deal with I.A.B. for now," he said, making the call.

"Miss Cabot, you riding?" one of the paramedics asked.

She nodded, quickly getting in.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't...we were just talking and then…" her eyes never left the brunette, taking her hand.

"We'll figure out more later."

Olivia came to, briefly, as Alex checked a text. "..Noah…"

"Amanda has him. He's okay."

She nodded, trying to stay conscious. "I didn't even see it…"

"L...Olivia, stop. Even if I was still working the D.A.'s office, I couldn't work this case."

"What do you remember, Lieutenant?" one of the paramedics asked.

She ran a hand over her face as someone pressed something to her neck. "We...all of us were talking. I felt something sharp, stumbled back, my vision went black after that. I felt someone pull me somewhere. I must've passed out."

"You did. I caught you. But you should rest," Alex said.

She nodded. "Don't...don't leave again."

"I won't."

Olivia rested back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Alex was asked to wait as they took care of Olivia so she paced the hallway.

"Alex!" Fin said, going towards her.

She stopped, waiting. "Is it my turn to be grilled by I.A.B?" she asked with a wry smile. "They just took her in to patch her up."

Fin shook his head. "Rollins winged his shoulder. He'll be alright."

"I'm supposed to care about the man who-wait, it wasn't a bullet…"

"It couldn't have been a bullet and-"

"-have her live. Not in that area," Alex said, she said with an uneasy look.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Memory coming back to haunt you?"

She nodded. "A sick role reversal."

"Relax, no marshalls, no WP," he said under his breath. Then he smiled a bit. "She'll never let you leave like that again."

"He was after me."

"Yes and he's also in custody for assault on a cop with a deadly weapon. We mean it, Alex. This guy will not get to you as long as you're here."

She smiled too. "I could imagine someone trying - or at least wanting to - beat the crap out of me because she was hurt because of me."

"And we'd hold him back."

"But what hit her? Nobody saw it."

Fin pulled his hand back. "Let us take care of it. Doctor's walking out."

She looked toward the door.

"Ah yes. Your lieutenant will be fine. I've flushed and stitched the wound. I also extracted something metal, likely the cause of the injury. I've sent that and my report to your M.E. just to be safe. She's resting, but you can see her now if you like."

Alex nodded, walking in quietly and pulling up a chair beside the bed. Olivia had a couple stitches down her neck with a bandaid to help secure them. She sighed. "I'm sorry Liv. You weren't supposed to be hurt."

"You didn't," she said quietly.

"Still because of me," she said, avoiding her eyes.

Olivia gently turned her head, opening her eyes. "No it's not. I'm going to be fine."

"But you're hurt and…"

Olivia sat straighter, taking the blonde's hand that was close to hers. "Stop beating yourself up about it, Alex. It happened. And it's over. I'm going to be fine."

Alex finally looked her in the eyes. "You're sure?"

Before she could answer, Noah ran in. "Mama!"

Olivia smiled, hugging him. "Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. What happened to your neck?"

Olivia carefully sat him beside her. "Noah, do you remember me telling you that sometimes people can get hurt, even when you're protecting them?"

He nodded.

"I...I should just…"

"Alex stay there."

"Was Alex with you when you got hurt?" Noah asked.

"Yes Noah," Olivia said. "Actually, she might have saved me from getting injured worse."

Noah's eyes widened, but Alex shook her head. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes Noah. Alex, would you please see if I'm able to leave?"

The blonde nodded, standing and going in search of the doctor.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'll be just fine. I promise."

Alex returned ten minutes later with the brunette's discharge papers. "You just need to be careful not to open it. The doctor said it was deep," she said, handing Olivia the papers to sign. "Also, you're wanted back to talk to people. Fin just called."

Olivia sighed, signing her name. "Alright. Alex, will you please take Noah home and stay with him. I'll call for a ride."

"I really am sorry Liv."

"Please stop. You didn't do this. Just because you want to be back in my life, it doesn't mean this had to happen."

Alex nodded. "Okay, come on Noah."

"Will you be home tonight?"

"Yes Noah, now please go with Alex."

He nodded, leaving with her.

* * *

Olivia stepped off the elevator into what was best described as organized chaos. People were everywhere, taking the scene, talking to the detectives, but it wasn't loud. No one was shouting.

She sighed, seeing Tucker right in the middle of it as she walked over. "I was told you wanted to speak to me?"

He nodded. "Let's go into your office."

She nodded, walking back and closings the door once they were inside.

"How are you feeling?" Tucker as as the brunette sat behind her desk.

"A little stiff and sore. Otherwise fine."

He nodded, sitting opposite. "What happened?"

Olivia sighed. "As I've told everyone who's asked. All of us were talking, I felt pain in my neck, stumbled back and collapsed into blackness. I felt someone pull me out of the way, then nothing until I was in the ambulance repeating what I just told you."

"You didn't see anyone? Hear anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Any idea who would've wanted to hurt you?"

She chuckled a bit. "I've been in this job for 19 years. Who, that I've helped put away, wouldn't take a chance?"

He nodded. "Anyone in the past few days?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Well, he might not hurt me, but there is a reason Alex Cabot is back in town," she said, explaining what had happened.

"So, it's reasonable to say he might see you as a threat," Tucker said.

"Anything's possible," she said, wincing as she turned her head.

"You should be home," he said, standing.

Olivia nodded, getting up as well and leaving her office after him.

"Need a ride home, Liv?" Carisi asked.

She nodded. "Please. I've had enough drama for one day."

He nodded and they left.

Olivia relaxed a bit as they pulled up to the house.

"Do you need anything? Food?" Carisi asked. "I can pick something up."

Olivia shrugged. "I'll let you know. Thanks for the ride," she said as she got out and closed the door.

"No problem."

* * *

Olivia nodded, opening the door a few minutes later.

"Mommy!" Noah said, running over to hug her.

She smiled, hugging him as she closed the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Alex replied as she walked out from the kitchen. "How about you?"

"Good, more or less."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes Alex. I think I just need to lay down for a bit, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Okay Noah and I can find something to do."

"I'm sorry…"

Noah shook his head. "You need sleep," he said, hugging her again.

"Okay," she said, going to lay down.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone that's read/reviewed so far. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've had a lot of things going on, but I will not abandon this story.**


End file.
